BLCA c21s02
Text It was late in the evening when Celestia returned to the cottage, and she found Scrivener Blooms grumbling to himself as he lost horribly at chess to Scarlet Sage, who was smiling embarrassedly as Luna grinned widely and sat nearby, watching with entertainment. Then the dark-coated winged unicorn's eyes had flicked to her older sister's, and she had simply nodded... but that was all that was needed for Celestia to know that the argument was forgotten for now and things were alright. She appreciated it, as she sat and watched the last of the game, as Scarlet Sage carefully maneuvered Scrivener into checkmate, and the poet looked dumbly at the board as he was finally left with his king cornered, grumbling a little to himself. But then the filly bounced across the board, knocking pieces flying, to hug him around the neck, and he had laughed and hugged her tightly back, his moodiness vanishing immediately. They played a few other games until Discombobulation nonchalantly strolled in through the back door with a small armload of objects, and Scarlet Sage's attention turned to the Draconequus as he opened the top of his aquarium and began to arrange the tiny pieces of furniture he had brought with him throughout it. After a few moments, however, the filly blinked and then leaned up, peering awkwardly at the furnishings and asking slowly: "Is... is that dollhouse furniture?" "Well I am a doll." Discombobulation said calmly, then he dumped the last of the objects into the aquarium before waving a hand over his face, a blonde beehive wig and bright red lipstick appearing on his features as he fluttered oversized eyelashes. "I only want the very best in my home, after all, and that's why I use Filly Furnishings, the very best in the toy-sized furnishings business! Filly Furnishings: because the kitchen and the bedroom both need to be well-outfitted for my hectic lifestyle serving my husband." "I know exactly what you mean." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and Luna looked at him flatly as Scarlet Sage giggled a little and Discombobulation cleared his throat loudly, the poet looking up with an awkward wince. "I mean, don't be a misogynist, Bob." "Why not? Scrivener Blooms is all the time." Discombobulation complained, pointing at Luna, and then he snapped his fingers, and the wig and makeup vanished from his face. "Or is she just immoral? It's difficult to say." "I am permitted to be, I am a beautiful mare. Beautiful mares get away with anything." Luna said pompously, tilting her head upwards before she winked at Scarlet Sage. "And they get away with even more when they are capable of pummeling those who would disagree with them." "Please don't teach your daughter these things." Celestia said tiredly, and Luna only shrugged as Scarlet Sage blushed and smiled before the filly yawned a little, sitting back on the bedding and blinking tiredly. "It's getting late, sister. Perhaps..." "Oh, fine." Luna grumbled and nodded a bit, then she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, and the male smiled a little as he walked over to the filly and gently patted her on the back, Scarlet Sage blushing a little. "Come, child. We shall help thee prepare for bed. Thou may sleep in our room tonight if thou wishes." The Pegasus filly blushed and nodded a little, and parents headed down the hall with their foal, Celestia gazing after them softly for a moment before she shook her head and turned her eyes towards Discombobulation as the Draconequus leaned calmly on his aquarium, looking moodily towards the ivory winged unicorn. "Oh you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" Celestia, however, only smiled a little, replying quietly: "Nothing is incorruptible, Discombobulation... and you're free to leave any time. But I think you like helping us out, don't you? You enjoy our confusion... but you also enjoy having comrades. Friends, even." Discombobulation snorted at this, then he shook his head slowly and said kindly: "Or maybe I'm just a Cheshire cat. Here and there, sometimes when you need me, mostly when you don't, and usually all you see is my handsome smile." He winked, baring his teeth in a wide grin as the rest of his body faded slowly from sight, leaving only his teeth and reversed eyes floating in the air. "Imagine the particles and wavelengths and reflections and refractions of light necessary to do this, Celestia. And with your ever-clicking, ever-clacking mind, I'm sure you actually can grasp the scientific concepts behind magic and the magic behind science. Abracadabra, alakazam, electrons and neural inhibitors and alprazolam." The winged unicorn only shook her head slowly in response, then glanced up and began quietly: "Discombobulation... I am concerned for what is going to occur tomorrow-" "I would be too." Discombobulation interrupted kindly, flickering back into existence as he leaned back and picked absently at his teeth with a claw. "You're going to be walking into a meat-grinder. A honey-pot. She's played her trap-cards in the face-down position, and you have no choice but to trigger them since you can't just reach over the table and punch her, being one of those... order-types and all that you are. No, instead we have to play the children's card game, let's not just skip this whole messy event." "Zecora deserves the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she has only been overzealous in ensuring her people are defended... perhaps this device is a beacon, or something that is not hostile at all. We cannot assume and simply go in and wipe them out." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "But that does not mean I'm not going to prepare myself. And I would like your help with these preparations I have in mind." Discombobulation cocked his head curiously at this, asking mildly: "You're proposing an unholy alliance between us? Confusion and chaos working alongside harmony and order willingly... not to mention the fact your sister and brother will be there, which is like saying, 'hey, unholy alliance, do you have room for destruction and violence and perversion, too?'" Celestia looked at him mildly, and the Draconequus gave a wry smile as he shrugged and strode slowly around the counter, walking past Celestia to gaze thoughtfully down into the fireplace with his hands behind his back as the eyes of the ivory equine followed him. "So let's see. We're the Legion of Doom, pulling a reverse-Pocahontas, planning to ambush a possible ambush." He paused for a few moments, then looked over his shoulder and asked seriously: "What's the genre?" "Something with a happy ending, I'm hoping." Celestia replied quietly, and Discombobulation frowned a bit, rubbing slowly at the underside of his muzzle. "What is it?" "Well... the problem with that is I'm not sure if we're playing the good guys or the bad guys. A happy ending may end with us all dead... or worse, dancing around on stage with sparklers because of censorship issues." The Draconequus shrugged thoughtfully after a moment, then he clapped his hands together as he turned around and looked at her mildly. "Fine, though. I don't have any plans for tomorrow, anyway. I could go for an action movie... but you're paying for the popcorn." Celestia shook her head slowly, then she glanced up as Luna and Scrivener strode back into the room, the dark-coated winged unicorn leaning curiously forwards and asking softly: "And so thou has already gone ahead and planned a strategy for us, sister? I am unsurprised... yet humbled all the same. I know thou wishes to give Zecora the benefit of the doubt, even if... we seem to be at odds." "Yes, but it never hurts to be prepared." Celestia replied quietly, nodding slowly as she gave a slight smile. "Only you and I will go into the encampment tomorrow, Luna... Scrivener Blooms and Discombobulation will have a different job. And I suggest that we walk first to Ponyville before heading out to Zecora's hut, to drop off Scarlet Sage with Twilight Sparkle, to ensure her safety." "It is... not a bad point." Luna said finally, nodding back as she grimaced a little. "But Twilight would also be a powerful ally to have beside us should things break down..." "But would you endanger her, or make her fight a former friend?" Celestia countered gently, and Luna sighed a little and nodded grudgingly after a moment at this point, before the ivory equine sat back and said quietly: "But we have much to discuss, and only so little time to prepare. No matter what happens, we'll all want to be well-rested for tomorrow." The others nodded, and they spent the next hour or so going over plans together, but the tactics were straightforwards: Celestia and Luna would enter the camp directly, and Scrivener Blooms and Discombobulation would wait for the right moment to spring their own trap if it was necessary, as Luna's link with Scrivy would clearly let them know what was going on. If it wasn't an ambush or anything hostile, then they would go about their business and allow the zebras to go about their own... if it was a trap, however, they would show no mercy, although Discombobulation pointedly created a wreath of flowers and put this on his head at this point, crossing his arms and grumbling about trigger-happy ponies. Most of the night was spent simply relaxing, regaining their strength for what was ahead, and talking quietly: Discombobulation shrank down and returned to his aquarium, wandering around inside it and rearranging dollhouse furniture as Luna watched him with something like fascination. Celestia and Scrivener talked at length meanwhile... at first awkwardly, but then falling into rhythm with each other and both letting the past go, at least for the moment, as they spoke on a wide variety of subjects, Luna occasionally tossing in some obnoxious remark that more often than not earned her glares from her sister or her husband. Before sunrise, Scrivener Blooms went to wake up Scarlet Sage... and Luna ended up following Celestia outside, the two sitting quietly together to watch the sun rise before the younger sister said softly: "I know... thou art concerned for us, sister. But would it surprise thee to learn that I am concerned for thee as well?" "It does." Celestia looked curiously towards Luna, tilting her head as her rainbow mane swirled quietly behind her, a slight frown cresting her features as she felt a bit of confusion... and oddly, a touch of guilt. "Why would you be worried for me, little sister?" "Because whilst I am on a dark and dangerous path, and... am lucid enough to know that I am constantly risking slipping ever deeper into the abyss... thou stands upon thine own treacherous slope, but does not seem to realize it." Luna replied quietly, looking down for a moment... and then she slowly rose her head as the first rays of light began to blossom in the horizon, illuminating the clouds and washing away the darkness of the night. "Celestia, I am embracing who I am... thou art attempting to once more quash whom thou art in heart and soul and put on a mask in assuming the throne. I... I know there may be no better ruler for Equestria, but all the same... it kills me inside to see thee suffer so much. To see thee risking so much... to see thee... so set on being... alone." The sun slowly rose, its rays spilling out over the forest, lighting up the world as Celestia looked silently into the horizon... and then slowly, she closed her eyes as she seemed to glow beneath the light, pallid and pristine and a strangely-sorrowful figure as she murmured: "What choice do I have, though, Luna? Tell me, what choice do I have? You are free... but I am not. I have to be what Equestria wants-" "No, thou does not." Luna said sharply, glancing towards her older sister, and Celestia looked surprised as the younger sibling turned towards her and then embraced her firmly, dropping her face forwards against Celestia's cheek, their horns clinking together quietly and sending up a faint burst of sparks as the younger sister murmured: "Thou art neither fool nor child... thou should know better, Celestia; only thou can decide who thou art. The ponies of Equestria will endure without a golden idol figurehead... the ponies can learn to rule themselves. They must all learn to be responsible for their own destinies in this world, my sister... what happened in the past is not thy fault. The loss of Equestria, the loss of so many good ponies, everything... it is all my fault, not thine. I should be the one to suffer for it. Not my big sister." "Luna..." Celestia closed her eyes... but then she only embraced her younger sister tightly back, leaning against her as the sun continued to slowly rise and lit the world around them. They stayed that way until the dark-coated winged unicorn finally jerked backwards almost roughly, mumbling and hurriedly rubbing at her eyes as the door opened and Scrivener Blooms emerged with Scarlet Sage and a ferret-sized Discombobulation both riding on his back. He smiled a little at the siblings, but Celestia only managed a weak smile in return before she strode ahead and took the lead, saying quietly: "Let's... hurry onwards. There's a lot to do today." The walk to Ponyville was silent... but all the same, even Scarlet Sage seemed to sense something was off, as trees rustled on occasion despite the windless air and shapes flickered through the forest around them. Luna was suddenly glad for Celestia's caution as they made their way to the village... but it was a tense, long trip, the hours stretching out painfully before they finally stepped out of the forest and headed towards the gates. The Nibelung saluted them, and Celestia gently lifted Scarlet Sage off Scrivener's back, setting her down and instructing the filly gently: "Go and find your friends or another pony you know and trust. But do not wait at the library alone for Twilight Sparkle, understood?" Scrivener Blooms and Luna both looked surprised at this as the Pegasus filly frowned a bit and tilted her head, but at the gentle insistence in Celestia's eyes, she finally nodded a little and said quietly: "Okay Aunt Celestia. I know... something's going on, so... I'll be good. Mom, Dad... you're gonna be okay, right?" "We shall be, child. Run along now." Luna said softly, and then she hesitated before slipping forwards as Scarlet Sage looked up at her anxiously, and mother and daughter shared a tight hug before Luna kissed her forehead quietly. "Be good for us." Scrivener smiled, reaching a claw out to gently rub through Scarlet's mane, and she gazed up at him quietly before nodding hesitantly and turning to hurry into the village. Even Discombobulation was looking at the ivory equine curiously now, however, and she shook her head slowly before saying quietly: "Zebras were tracking us through the forest and Twilight is not at the library. It would be far too easy for one of them to slip in and harm her without anypony being the wiser." Luna glanced with a frown towards Celestia, and the ivory equine smiled wryly and nodded slowly, answering her silent question: "Their behavior is not that of the passive, friendly person waiting calmly for aid and rescue. They're like hunters who have set a trap, anxious for us to trigger it." "Then let us not disappoint them, sister." Luna replied coldly, shaking her head slowly as she turned around with a grimace and strode back down the path towards the forest, her cyan eyes giving a sharp flash. Scrivener began to turn as well, but then Celestia reached a hoof up and stopped him, the male looking up in surprise before the ivory equine said calmly: "You and Discombobulation will wait and follow a few minutes later. You know where to go and what to do, but let's not let them see us together. Head a little into town, then turn around and follow. I have a feeling the zebra scouts are still watching." The male nodded hesitantly as Luna looked moodily over her shoulder, and her eyes met the poet's for a moment, trading thoughts, reassurances, and raw emotion between themselves before he silently turned to head through the gates as well. Celestia smiled after him, then glanced over her shoulder at her younger sister, Luna looking less-than-thrilled as she muttered: "This had best all work out, Celestia." "It will." the ivory equine said calmly... and it wasn't long before the two were striding through the Everfree Forest, Zecora's hut behind them as they descended into the ravine where the zebras had set up camp, both acutely aware they were being watched and of figures slipping skillfully through the forest around them. They were well-trained and talented, but all the same rusted leaves here, made the slightest of noises there, unused as they were to the terrain of the living forest... but in the short time they'd had to learn its ways, they had adapted well to the climate. The camp appeared almost deserted, most of the tents taken down but several enormous tarps and cloth walls set up near the center of the area, covering something that zebras were standing apprehensive guard around. A few of these were armed with knives, javelins, and slings, symbols painted over their faces, and many of them had potions and flasks hanging in belts of hide, distinctly marked by different-colored corks. Zecora glanced up from where she was speaking with another zebra wearing a multitude of golden adornments, and she smiled at their approach, nodding once to the fellow striped equine and sending it on its way as her eyes locked on Celestia and Luna. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you here... part of me doubted you'd show up, I fear." "Worry not, Zecora, I keep my promises." Luna said softly, and the zebra's eyes flickered, her expression tightening a little before the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled kindly. "Not to rush thee, but I cannot be apart from Scrivener Blooms for very long... so pray tell, where is this device thou requires our aid in powering?" "Do not worry, Luna of the Night... the device requires but a spark to ignite. We can certainly do that first and then talk if you would like... but a conversation with you both I am eager to strike." Zecora replied courteously, and then she smiled as she tilted her head towards the tarps, calling something clearly in her own language. Zebras all around the curtains called back as they pulled on ropes, the tarps and cloth walls rolling quickly upwards to reveal what was hidden inside: a beautiful, enormous orb of crystal resting in a stump that had been carved with the visage of some terrible god. The ground around this was layered with precious stones, every one of them carved with runes and glowing faintly, forming a wide, concentric circle around the sphere, and Celestia and Luna gazed at this with surprise as Zecora said quietly: "The battery needs just be charged, and we'll be able to go back home... and in the future, establish a link between which pony or zebra can roam. Think about that, a portal between our lands... good for friends, good for travelers, good for trade caravans." "Well, then let us not waste any time." Celestia said slowly, and she bowed her head forwards as Luna did the same, both of them looking at the purple-colored sphere of crystal for a moment longer before they closed their eyes, focusing on it as Zecora only smiled calmly at them, not rushing them, staying passively back as the eyes of the zebra all turned towards them. For a moment, both winged unicorns hesitated... but then both began to focus their magic, taking slow breaths- Lightning erupted from the crystalline orb, and Luna and Celestia both arched their backs in surprise, their manes crackling with static as they reared back... but then were yanked firmly, staggering forwards into the circle even as they both fought to pull away. Celestia cursed in frustration, amethyst eyes opening and glaring at the crystal as Luna shook her head wildly back and forth, snarling, but thick ropes of lightning were attached from the now-glowing orb to their horns, and both could feel their magic being slowly siphoned into it as Zecora said quietly: "Don't struggle too hard now, ponies of Equestria... I don't want to have to hurt either of you, especially not you, Celestia." "Damnation!" Luna cursed and yanked backwards, but to no avail, the leash of lightning refusing to snap and immediately absorbing any magic she tried to focus, her body flexing as her hooves kicked and skidded against the ground and the gemstones that pulsed in time with the central orb. "What hast... oh, Mimir's head! Celestia, this is a tether-lock!" "Thank you, Luna, I wasn't quite aware of that." Celestia said drolly, grimacing as she dug her hooves against the ground to anchor herself from being pulled any closer to the orb, but her expression was otherwise undaunted as she glared towards Zecora, who was still calmly sitting as other zebras began to emerge like ghosts throughout the ravine, many of them armed, all of them glaring towards the winged unicorn. "But the design is not to kill, only to imprison and encumber. I can feel it draining my strength, but very slowly... not nearly fast enough to be lethal. Yet I suspect that if I attempt to shatter the orb..." "Your intelligence shines as always, honored ruler of the day... pain and electricity will ensure that from the orb you stay away." the zebra replied calmly, nodding to the ivory winged unicorn as Luna growled in irritation. "I am sorry that I had to resort to a method such as this... but Luna of the Night, you've brought the opposite of bliss. You broke a promise to my people, and for what you've done you have to pay... and Celestia, I am afraid that out of this I had to ensure you would stay." Zecora's eyes flashed coldly as she leaned towards them, saying angrily: "Luna, I'm going to only give you one last chance to bow your head... otherwise, you'll force my hoof to do things to you that I honestly dread. If you won't allow us to treat your disease, we'll have to cure you through force... but I would prefer to put only your life at risk, then allow you to continue on your rampaging, destructive course! Seeking only to feed your ego, indulging only our own pleasure... if you keep this up you know that you'll destroy everything that you treasure!" Luna, however, only smiled coldly as she yanked at the electric tether, stumbling to the side before grinning over at Celestia as the ivory winged unicorn grimaced. "Celestia, dear sister... remember how we escaped this last time? We may not have an angry Sleipnir to boldly smash his way through the anchor, but... I think we have a suitable battering ram." "Luna, wait!" Celestia winced, looking up, but then she felt the rumbles and instead only cursed, glaring at her sister as zebras began to look up before one of them yelled a warning, and Celestia forced herself to lunge to the side as Luna leapt to the other, Zecora's eyes widening as she gazed up with shock to see Scrivener Blooms in full Tyrant Wyrm size and shape charging through the ravine, roaring loudly and sending zebras scattering out of the way. Zecora shouted angrily in her own tongue as she fled into the riot of zebras, Luna and Celestia both yanking themselves as far away from the orb as they could on their separate leashes of lightning before Scrivener Blooms dropped forwards and butted his head savagely into the crystalline orb, shattering it in a blast of electricity that knocked him staggering dumbly backwards, head rearing back with a wince of pain as Luna cursed, twitching as electricity raced over her own frame... but then her eyes flashed as she realized she was free. She leapt forwards towards the nearest zebra, smashing the panicking male to the ground before her horn glowed as her eyes locked on the bundle of javelins at his side, lifting several at once with telekinesis and shooting them into the crowd as she roared: "Zecora, if thou wishes to see me be a monster, then I shall show thee what a monster I can be!" Discombobulation winced as he leapt down off Scrivener's back to land beside Celestia as the ivory equine shook herself out, quickly glancing back and forth to take in their surrounding as Scrivener pushed forwards, ripping through the remains of the circle beside her. Then she looked up in surprise as the Draconequus stepped in front of her, a baseball mitt appearing over one hand that he used to catch a spherical vial flung at them from a zebra warrior. "No plunking!" The zebra looked dumbfounded, and then Discombobulation pulled the strange potion out of the glove and stepped into a hard overhand throw back at the warrior: the glass vial struck, and then to the surprise of both Draconequus and Celestia, exploded in a tremendous bang that knocked the zebra flopping bonelessly backwards, the chimerical creature immediately squawking and grabbing at his head with both hands as he blurted: "Oh god I think my fastball killed him!" "Zecora, stop, it doesn't have to be like this!" Celestia shouted, even as she heard and saw the zebras beginning to overcome their initial panic and rally, shouting orders to one another and beginning to form quickly into bands as the ivory equine gritted her teeth and flicked her horn upwards, creating a golden wall of energy in front of herself and Discombobulation as several more potions flew towards them, exploding in tremendous bangs of flame and sound against the magical barrier. "Luna!" Luna was already in the fray, however, snarling as she rushed forwards towards a group of zebra warriors even as one lunged at her with a knife, but she ducked beneath the blade and then slashed her horn viciously across his chest, ribs snapping loudly as he flew backwards with a howl before she flicked her horn upwards and sent a blast of blue flame into another, the warrior staggering backwards with a shriek of agony before the potions in the belt around his waist exploded one after the other, knocking the zebra next to him to the ground in a stunned heap. "Zecora, stop hiding! Do not make us destroy thy entire clan!" Scrivener Blooms roared in agreement with the dark-coated winged unicorn, leaning forwards as he breathed a terrible blast of burning blue mist out in front of him, zebras fleeing with yells of horror as those unlucky enough to be caught in the wave of deadly smog were burned beyond recognition as if by powerful acid, reeking of awful rot as their skin charred and blood evaporated. They screamed in agony, hideous pain ripping through their forms and their minds, as if the mist sought to strangle their souls as it tortured their bodies. The Tyrant Wyrm snarled as he felt arrows pepper his side, half-turning towards archers that immediately released a second volley of arrows at his face, and Scrivener cursed and shook his head out quickly as he clawed at his own features: only a few arrows had managed to penetrate his scales, however, and his eyes blazed with sapphire light as he leaned forwards, roaring again with another powerful blast of azure mist, the archers breaking formation to flee before the Tyrant Wyrm's attack. Distracted, he didn't notice several other zebras charging at his side, holding an immense pike between them that they rammed into the side of the Wyrm... and Scrivener's voice rose in a howl even as he half-turned and slapped the trio away with one hard swing of a front claw before he grasped the enormous body of the spear and ripped it free, hissing in pain as black blood oozed down his side. His eyes glowed with fury even as he was aware of numbness beginning to spread through his system, snarling as Zecora's voice shouted furiously: "I am not scared of you, Scrivener, nor Luna the witch! Try and handle this, you son of a bitch!" Zecora snapped something in her own language as Scrivener managed to locate the sound, swinging his claws through the zebras that were trying to press in and knocking them backwards before he looked up in surprise just as a band of zebras all threw a flurry of potions at once... and glass vial after vial crashed into his chest and face, forming almost one distinct, massive blast that sent the Tyrant Wyrm staggering backwards with a howl of misery as Luna shrieked in surprise and pain from where she was, before a zebra leapt forwards and plunged a knife into her shoulder... and she snarled, her eyes turning white as she snapped her horn upwards, a blast of lightning ripping down from the skies and striking her attacker with enough force to disintegrate him in a flash that blinded the other zebra warriors. Luna roared in fury, smashing her front hooves against the ground as she snapped her horn downwards, the earth around her shattering as vents of blue and black flame ripped out of the earth, driving the zebra warriors backwards... but then she cursed, her vision going hazy as she slumped, feeling poison coursing into her veins as the earth around her creaked and shifted. The walls of black and blue fire wouldn't keep her safe for long as she cursed in pain, shaking her head as he whispered: "Scrivener..." Scrivy snarled, black blood spilling along his features and chest from cracks and slashes through his scales, faint light pulsing through the wounds on his body before his eyes widened as the group of zebras began to raise another set of potions, then leaned forwards, throwing a second, wider volley towards him... and the Tyrant Wyrm lurched backwards, spreading his wings before flapping them hard as he roared in effort, waves of sound and wind blasting into the bottles and knocking the flurry of explosives backwards to pelt the surprised zebras, explosions ripping through their ranks as Zecora herself staggered and then gasped as a bottle descended straight towards her. She began to lunge out of the way, but it clipped her shoulder, and the zebra was knocked sprawling by the blast as Scrivener grinned savagely, watching as she bounced and skidded backwards... but in only a moment, Zecora was back on her hooves despite her flayed-looking side, cursing under her breath before she rose a foreleg that now had a long, needle-like blade strapped to it. She guided this backwards to the belt around her waist as the Tyrant Wyrm began to lumber forwards, swinging a claw viciously out when a zebra tried to rally the stunned and wounded to knock it away like a broken toy. Then Scrivener's eyes widened as Zecora stabbed the blade through a corked bottle before yanking quickly back and thrusting the needle into her own chest, gasping once... before the Tyrant Wyrm snarled as her wound visibly healed. When he focused on her, he could feel that she was still in pain... but she was grinning now all the same as she yanked the needle free from her body, moving with more fluidity now as she pierced a different bottle with it before raising the weapon gamely in front of her, saying coldly: "I've got poisons that could kill elephants and tonics that could bring the dead to life... you have no idea who you tried to fight when you began this strife." Scrivener only snarled at her in response, before his vision went blurry for a moment as he felt Luna's disorientation worsen, and he shook his head quickly... and Zecora immediately shouted another order with the chance it gave her. Zebra all throughout the ravine began to reassemble themselves, hurrying to gather behind her... but this time, they were joined by other creatures, and Scrivener's eyes widened as he saw Phooka, Nightmares, even demons... and every one of them with glowing bands of gold sealed around their necks or limbs, pulsing with alien runes, many of them sporting unhealed injuries. "We have ways to protect ourselves more powerful than your own... I only wish this demonstration of our powers didn't have to be shown." "Zecora, stop this! This is madness!" Celestia shouted, striding forwards in front of Scrivener Blooms as the Tyrant Wyrm felt another wave of dizziness spill through him, and then he glanced towards Luna as she dragged herself slowly to her sister's side, looking ill and pale. "This is not the way to ensure-" "It is the only way, Celestia, you are blinded by your love! But beside you stands a fickle devil, not a peaceful dove!" Zecora snapped immediately, shaking her head and stomping a hoof as two zebra stepped up beside her, snarling and ready. "You saw her monsters taking possession of Ponyville bit-by-bit... you may have been able to stand by, but I will not stand for it! I've enslaved her evil minions the only way they can truly be controlled... I had her own Nightmare messenger choke the life out of those monstrous Phooka bold! They already hypnotized Fluttershy and stolen her virtue away... would you give them foals to feed on, more mares with which to play?" Celestia's eyes almost glowed with rage as she leaned forwards, and then Luna grinned darkly, whispering: "Zecora, you are a fool. Oh, thou hast numbers. Thou hast at least a dozen of my servants, turned against me. Thou hast me poisoned and weakened and aye, Celestia hesitates to fight and thou art able to strike great attacks against Scrivener Blooms... but the fight is over now. Thou hast lost. This is the last time I shall ever grant thee mercy now, Zecora... now surrender. Surrender or die." Celestia frowned at Luna, then paled as she looked over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms as he licked his teeth slowly, realizing what she intended to do... but before she could speak, Zecora leaned forwards, saying darkly: "You're bold, Luna of the Night... but you cannot win this fight. From this you will not walk away, and soon in the earth your bones shall lay. The choice is yours how you wish to die: with humility, with dignity, or screaming until no more you can cry." Luna only laughed, however, and the zebra looked confused for a moment before Scrivener Blooms leaned forwards, jaws opening as his eyes flashed, rasping: "Shallock..." It was the first time he had consciously used the Black Verses, the most powerful weapon of the Tyrant Wyrms... and feeding off the rage, the hatred, the sorrow, and the agony in the air, his own pain only adding to his power, the single word reverberated through the ravine, the air feeling like glass, zebras looking up stupidly and not knowing what had happened, what they had just experienced... before Scrivener leaned forwards, shouting in an alien, vicious language as Discombobulation covered his ears and vanished from sight and Celestia fell forwards, wrapping her forelegs around her head with a cry of misery, clenching her eyes shut as she buried her face against ground that began to warp into mire beneath the Tyrant Wyrm: "Pathetic creatures, feel the full power of the kings of this broken universe, know that you are only toys, feel your pain and wrath and hatred crushing and strangling your own spirit... bow beneath the weight of sin and treachery and destruction, beg for the mercy of death and the kindness of oblivion..." Zecora staggered backwards, her eyes widening in horror as zebras screamed... and even those chained servants of the dark howled in misery, lashing back and forth as the glowing charms restraining them cracked. A few foolhardy zebra tried to charge anyway, as the Tyrant Wyrm spoke its terrible language, but their muscles failed them, their courage failed them, their minds failed them as they fell sprawled into the spreading mire, blood bursting from eyes and ears and mouths and hooves clawing against the ground as they tried to drag themselves both forwards and away. Zecora barely managed to turn, feeling her blood boiling in her veins as she lurched into the crowd of her clan, shouting orders... and yet none around her heard as the Tyrant Wyrm grinned viciously, continuing to speak as it began to stride slowly forwards. Luna only settled calmly down, smiling cruelly, coldly, as the massive male passed overtop Celestia like a terrible, living warship, the ivory equine looking slowly up as she realized with something like horror that the Black Verses weren't hurting her... but still, tears spilled down her cheeks, feeling sorrow, sensing the pain of the zebras like a muted drum in her mind as Scrivener simply stomped them under his claws as he calmly ripped through their ranks to pursue the shaman. Their forces broke: those who could flee, were fleeing, screaming in their own language about horrors, monsters, things they had never imagined and feared. Charms shattered from around the necks of the enslaved entities, but they too only collapsed or burst apart into dark fire and smoke, dying as miserably as the zebras caught by the full force of the Black Verses; these latter spasmed on the ground, convulsing, bleeding and mindless. And then Zecora fell forwards as the needle on her forelimb clipped a rock and shattered, making her wince before the ground beneath her turned to sludge and she fell forwards into the mire. She spun around just as Scrivener's claw lashed down, crushing the little fight she had left out of her as he ceased to speak, and yet still, terrible reverberations echoed in the air around him as he slowly rose the zebra to eye-level, smiling coldly as she stared at him and then rasped: "What... what evil... have you wrought? Nothing like that... we have ever fought... all my clan and kin, they... they fell so fast... why... why did I... survive and last?" "Either because of your will to survive... or because I wanted to save you for the end. Whichever hurts you more." Scrivener Blooms said coldly, and then he slowly turned around as the zebra snarled at him, blood dripping from an ear and nostril as he held her down towards Luna, who grimaced a bit as she rose calmly up on her hooves. "Zecora, Zecora, Zecora. What a problem thou hast proven to be... and how frustrating it is that thou almost got the better of us all." Luna paused, then grimaced in disgust, shaking her head and reaching up to rub a hoof slowly against her forehead as she felt pain throb through her body, another wave of disorientation spilling through her. "And this poison... 'tis unpleasant, even now that I face a revival thanks to my husband's sweet melody. He feeds off pain, thou should know... and there is so much pain in the air, feeding him... now feeding me. Yet all the same, I am... short-tempered. So answer me, without thy annoying rhymes, what thou planned to do to me here. Why thou would dare to stand against me so." "I will not change the way I speak... go to hell, you dark and evil freak." Zecora retorted, breathing hard as she leaned forwards, and Luna's eyes narrowed as Celestia only looked numbly, helplessly up from where she was laying. Then Luna suddenly smiled, even as her eyes flashed ruthlessly, and she said softly: "Perhaps thou art correct. 'Tis unfair of me to ask thee to change thyself for me, and perhaps I should make amends, do the right thing instead." Luna paused, then she smiled almost kindly as her eyes glowed with unholy fury. "Goodbye, Zecora." The zebra had a moment to look surprised, and then Scrivener Blooms grinned as he simply squeezed her in his claw, Zecora's eyes bulging as she vomited blood before the Tyrant Wyrm swung his claw down and crushed her into the mire with a terrible crunch, Celestia feeling her gorge rise as she stared with horror as Luna only rolled her head on her shoulders. Then Scrivener Blooms calmly rose his claw, flicking it absently to clear it of dark ooze and bits of sludge before the dark-coated winged unicorn shook her head slowly, murmuring: "If only we hadn't been forced to come to this... 'tis sad, really. We could have benefited much from one-another... we could have been such friends." "Sister... what have you done? What have..." Celestia shivered a bit, staring slowly back and forth at the wounded and dead zebras all around, and the few broken, injured supernatural beings. It had all happened so fast at the end... and she clenched her eyes shut as she shook her head slowly, unable to speak, to even think, as she rested in the dark mire and whispered: "What have we done..." She trembled, her rainbow mane sparking faintly... and then her eyes opened in surprise as Luna quietly hugged her around the neck, eyes closed as she whispered softly: "We had no choice, sister. Not unless thou wert willing to sacrifice myself and Scrivener Blooms, that is... and I know thou wert not. I trust thee. I love thee, and I know thou loves me... I am sorry thou had to see us like that. I am sorry we had to resort to the Black Verses... but is there no better measure to show that we are in control than how they did not harm thee? We were savage and cruel, aye, but they gave us little choice. Had we not... well, they were an army. An army, backed by my own servants, enslaved against their will. Come sister, though... I need thee to heal me." She smiled a bit, sitting slowly back in front of Celestia as the ivory equine only gazed up at her sister mutely for a moment before Luna laughed a little and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards and murmuring: "Or... if what we have done is really so wrong, we are really so... evil... then perhaps thou should plunge thy horn into my chest instead." Celestia shivered at this thought, and yet her horn bowed forwards slightly, amethyst eyes apprehensive, indecisive as terrible decisions weighed themselves in her mind... and then she closed her irises and bowed her head forwards, a golden glow surrounding her horn and Luna's body, the dark-coated winged unicorn gritting her teeth and arching her back as a burning sensation passed through her before she slumped a bit and shook her head out slowly. "Painful, sister." "We all have our share of pain, sister." Celestia murmured quietly, and then she shuddered a bit as her eyes roved over the dead zebras, slowly beginning to climb to her hooves before Luna reached up and gently grasped her shoulder with a smile. "Go ahead, out of this place of death. Scrivener Blooms and I shall attend to cleaning up and discovering if there are any other traps in wait." Luna said gently, and Celestia grimaced a bit, opening her mouth to argue... and then she only gritted her teeth as she looked up at Scrivener, the Tyrant Wyrm licking his lips slowly as he gazed over the wreckage they had wrought. Instead, Celestia only nodded silently, then bowed her head as she slowly turned around, murmuring; "I... I need time to think, anyway, sister. We may have done..." "We did what we had to do, big sister, that is all." Luna reassured quietly, softening visibly as she gazed after Celestia as the ivory equine slowly made her way away... and then she shook her head before gazing over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms, saying softly: "Worry not, my beloved... she will understand... "All shall understand us soon enough." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story